Wrong
by TheSarcasticSuperWonderGirl
Summary: Equivocados. Todos están equivocados. Todos están equivocados. Para el "Intercambio: Perlas y Relicarios" de foro Diente de León. Regalo para Azulz Friki.


**Los personaje no son míos. (Excepto; Annet, la rebelde sin nombre, la familia de Cinna, el padre de Plutarch, la madre de Cressida, la madre de Pollux (aunque de esos no se porqué si hay un personaje, esta más que explícito un progenitor ¿no?) y el clan de los Cardovan(s))**

**Este fic es para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para:**

**Azulz Friki.**

**Cinna:**

Nunca imagine que la Chica en Llamas iba a consumirse en cenizas.

Cuando era niño, los Juegos del Hambre emocionaban a toda mi familia. Sin embargo, yo apenas y podía mirarlos con ellos. La sangre me causaba náuseas, ¿Qué había de interesante o divertido en ver a un montón de niños desangrandose y muriendo? Solía cerrar los ojos ante las muertes.

Poco a poco, aprendí a superar mi repulsión. Incluso a ver los Juegos. Y, aunque me avergüenza admitirlo... incluso a disfrutarlos. Sólo un poco.

Mi pasión por la moda se desarrolló a una edad muy temprana. Solía recortar las cortinas y los vestidos de mi madre y los convertía en burdos y pequeños diseños cosidos a mano, llenos de bultos y disparejos.

Mi padre me dijo que, el único lugar donde podía garantizar no morirme de hambre y utilizar mi talento era trabajando de diseñador en los Juegos. No me agradaba la idea, pero mi hermano me dijo que podía hacerlo marcando la diferencia.

Por eso pedí el Distrito 12.

Después de los primeros Juegos de Katniss, Plutarch vino a verme.

Me contó su plan.

Yo lo modifique para que Katniss no se negará a ayudar.

Pase noches desvelado, con pintura de acuarela sobre mi rostro y mis dedos.

Ahora, a pesar de estar siendo torturado por el Capitolio, no me arrepiento de nada.

Estaba equivocado, la Chica en Llamas se consumió, para convertirse en nuestro Sinsajo.

Y yo ayude.

**Plutarch:**

Mi padre era un diplomático del Capitolio muy bueno.

Ella era, para él, una pequeña causa-problemas sin vergüenza del Distrito 10.

Ella era, para mi, la persona más asombrosa, fuerte, admirable y perfecta de todo Panem.

Yo tenía 9 años la primera vez que mi padre y yo viajamos a su Distrito. Ella tenía 12, y sola había armado una revuelta en el centro del 10. El trabajo de mi padre era calmar las aguas castigar a los causantes. Nunca con pena de muerte, por eso era un Diplomático del Capitolio. Para no matar a los menores de edad.

Pasaron los años, conocí muchos Distritos gracias al trabajo de mi padre. Viajamos al 10 más que a ningún otro. Por ella. Era una rebelde. Y eso me gustaba. Nunca me atreví a hablarle, pero ella era el amor de mi vida.

Un día, en vísperas de las cosechas, al llegar del colegio mi padre me ordeno que sacará mi maleta de emergencia. Viajamos al 10, una vez más.

Mientras íbamos en el aerodeslizador, mi padre me enseño los vídeos del último levantamiento organizado por ella. Verla, con 18 años, imponente y hermosa me quitó el aliento. La magia se acabó cuando mi padre me confió el secreto de como iba a terminar con las revueltas.

El plan era simple. Su nombre iba a ser el único en la urna de las chicas en la Cosecha. Mi padre dijo que yo debía aprender a ser astuto si quería ser alguien en la vida.

Ese año no vi los Juegos. Ya no volví al 10 nunca más.

Años después mi hermana mayor fue convertida en Avox, por haber hecho un comentario en contra de los Juegos.

Mi papa se equivocaba, yo iba a ser astuto, para destruir los Juegos.

**Cressida:**

El cine de riesgo siempre fue mi favorito. Correr junto al sujeto. Tener sólo una oportunidad de encontrar la toma perfecta. Eso era lo mío.

Esa fue una de las razones para unirme a los rebeldes.

Por otro lado, cuando iba a la escuela tenía una tutora, que tenía una personalidad sensible y emotiva.

Una vez, mientras mi madre veía los Juegos en la sala. Mi tutora lloraba silenciosamente en la cocina.

Le pregunte que pasaba.

Me hizo reflexionar. Me dijo que, cuando era niña, su familia iba mucho de visita al 10. Que ella se había hecho amiga de una chica que se metía en problemas constantemente, que para castigar a su amiga habían usado los Juegos.

La habían mandado a ellos para ser asesinada por los demás tributos.

Me dijo que me pusiera en el lugar de ellos. Que no era un honor, sino un horror. Que ellos iban a una muerte casi segura. Me dijo que todos éramos crueles.

Yo le dije que, tal vez, la gente podía cambiar, que no tenía por que ser así.

Al día siguiente, fui con el director de la escuela. Le expuse que los Juegos eran crueles y atroces. Le dije que había que cancelarlos.

El me miro horrorizado. Me pregunto quien me había metido esas horribles ideas en mi cabeza. Le confesé que mi tutora.

Jamás la volví a ver.

Yo me equivoqué, la gente no cambia.

**Pollux:**

Desearía poder gritar.

Desearía poder hablar.

Desearía poder respirar.

La lista de mis deseos es larga pero no son de esos deseos que el dinero, la clase social y un buen doctor puedan conceder.

Son deseos imposibles y punto.

Aunque hay uno en particular.

Uno que yo mismo puedo realizar.

Venganza.

No importa como llegue aquí. Por eso no importa a quien va dirigida mi ira. Sólo se que dañar al Capitolio (otra vez) me quitaría un peso de encima.

Odio.

Rencor.

Ira.

Sangre.

Venganza.

Mi lista de deseos que si puedo cumplir.

Mi madre diría que esos sentimientos no son buenos. Que sí vamos ojo por ojo, el mundo va a quedar ciego.

Ella se equivoca, el odio con odio se paga.

**Escena extra;**

Cuando termine de contar mi historia Plutarch se paró inmediatamente y salió.

Fulvia me miro;

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu tutora?

-Annet Cardovan

Luego ella salió también.

Pegué mi oreja a la puerta y oí la voz de Plutarch;

-¿Sabes qué él la entrego, Fulvia? ¡Él la entrego! ¡Los Carodovan siempre fueron unos cobardes! ¡Y aún así se casó con el! ¡Él es casi tan culpable como ella!

-No la puedes culpar por algo así. Ella era sólo una niña en aquel entonces. Como iba a saber que la estaba delatando. No la culpes. No a ella.

**Espero y te guste tu regalo. Enserio. Lo escribí con mucho amor. Y perdona mis faltas de ortografía. Sólo tengo un ojo funcionado.**


End file.
